


Punishment Time

by FearsomefigureT9



Series: Bottom Dream Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Dom Dream x Top Sub Sapnap, I tried my best, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sub Sapnap, X - Freeform, because dom dream, but it's, not my fortie, rushed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearsomefigureT9/pseuds/FearsomefigureT9
Summary: It was a little rushed but I tried my best since it's not my fortie of bottoms being doms and such-I triedAlso I ship online personas not irl people-, okay?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Bottom Dream Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945261
Comments: 5
Kudos: 278





	Punishment Time

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS CLOSED
> 
> Requested by BanaDoesArt

Sapnap groans in pain when his back met the cobblestone wall. The stones digging into his back, groaning into the kiss. Dream the tall giant beanpole that he is, is gripping the front of his sweater. Shoved him onto the wall and kissing him into oblivion.

Dream breaks the kiss and huffs in anger, “I’m still angry.”

Sapnap raises an eyebrow, “Oh? What are you gonna do about it?” He taunted as he rests his hands on Dream’s hips. Slipping under his green hoodie and raking his fingers up his torso. Smugly smirking when Dream’s body shivers under his actions. But he wasn’t expecting his hands to be pinned together and thrown on the bed.

“Oh~? You should have just told me that you wanted it to be rough.” Dream ignores his remarks and takes off his mask. Grinning a little at Sapnap’s widening eyes when he saw his face. Licking his lips seductively when Sapnap uses his elbow to pull himself up a little. Dream kneels on the bed and bends unitl he was face-to-face with Sapnap’s crotch. Playfully toying with his belt before he traces the outline of his growing hard on. Smirking as Sapnap covers his mouth with his hand while the other is supporting him. Muffling his loud groans while he closes his eyes in disbelief. Dream snaps his fingers and that caught Sapnap’s attention. 

Dream smirks, eyes seem like they’re glowing in the dark room. He takes the zipper of Sapnap’s pants between his teeth and drags the metal down in an agonizingly slow pace. Undoing the button, he hooks a finger or two in the belt loops and slips it off Sapnap. Tugging his boxers off, Dream licks his lips with his eyes filled with hunger. As Sapnap’s giant cock sprung free of its aching confines.

“Dr-Dream, I-” Sapnap stutters out, hand reaching out to Dream who bats his hand away.

“No.” Sapnap shivers at the authoritative tone in Dream’s voice. “No touching, nothing. Move and you won’t be able to cum.” Sapnap couldn’t help the small whine that escaped his lips. “So just sit pretty and still.” Dream stretches over to Sapnap’s ear, whispering, “Think of it as punishment for what you did to me.”

Dream goes back to his bent position and starts by giving a few coy kitten licks, teasing the foreskin and lapping up the beads of precoma oozing out from the weeping red cockhead. Dream fondles Sapnap’s balls and the other holding onto his cock. Dream suckles on the head of his cock, before pulling away. Enjoying the way Sapnap groans at the sight of Dream’s lips swollen and plump, a string of saliva breaking midway when Dream pulled away. He moans loudly, not expecting Dream to swallow his entire cock whole. Breathing deeply through his nose at the sheer amount of pleasure he was receiving.

Dream places his tongue on the underside and swallows the cock whole. Bobbing his head up and down, covering the younger’s cock in saliva. Dream swirls his tongue around the girth, enjoying the moans and groans that pierce through the quiet room. Pulling away from the saliva-coated cock, panting in exhaustion, groaning at the dull ache on his back. He slips off his shorts and boxers, smiling softly as his hard cock bounces of his stomach.

Sapnap watches as Dream turns around fingers roaming his ass. Sapnap groans when Dream’s toes started curling around his balls, though his attention was somewhere else. Dream rakes his ass using his fingers, Dream archs his back, exaggerating his moans whenever he traces random lines across his skin. Dream mewls when his fingers get a little too close to his hole. Dream then nestles Sapnap’s saliva-coated cock between his cheeks and starts grinding down sensually. While he sucks on his 4 fingers, rolling his tongue between each finger. Generously coating each one with saliva, before he feels Sapnap’s hips move and thrust upwards. Moaning when he feels his cock almost enter his tight hole.

Dream removes his fingers from his mouth and turns his head.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. I told you not to move Sappy.” Dream says as he squirms a little, trying to get comfortable on Sapnap’s lap. Keening when his hard cock met Sapnap’s lubricated one. Panting for a moment, he frowns when Sapnap’s eyes were wide and filled with lust as his eyes trailed down his body.

“No touching, okay?” Sapnap’s voice quivers with anticipation, breathing deeply before answering. “Y-y-yeah…” Dream plays with his entrance, before slipping one saliva-coated finger in, moaning in pleasure. Dream trembles under his ministrations, slipping another finger in before stretching himself to take on Sapnap’s thicc hard cock. Moaning and keening when he curled his fingers on the right spot.

Dream slips his fingers out of his entrance, impatient and decided to fully sink down on Sapnap’s hard cock. Grinning evilly when Sapnap moans out in pleasure, hips thrusting up and elbows buckling. Dream raises his hips before sinking down once more stretching a moan. With a steady but fast rhythm, Dream repeats the motion.

Tsking in annoyance when Sapnap moves his hips up to meet his when he sunk down. Moaning softly and letting out airy gasps, Dream fastens his pace until the man underneath him was writhing and moaning in pleasure. It wasn’t long before Sapnap could feel the knot in his stomach tightened.

Dream slips off of Sapnap’s lap, evilly chuckling when Sapnap whines. The knot in his stomach disappearing the moment Dream pulled away.

But Sapnap groans and yelled out in pain for a brief second when his cock was roughly grabbed at. It wasn’t long before he met glowing bright green eyes, and watching a tongue lick his lips.

“Punishment time.”

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS CLOSED
> 
> If you want to be specific just comment :)


End file.
